criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death on the Nile
Death on the Nile is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-second case in Explore the World and the thirty-sixth overall. It takes place in Sahara Region appearing as the second case in the region. Plot The now shut-down Global Protection Agency started the unauthorised investigation into Katherine Cline's kidnapping, heading to Cairo where her phone was traced to. Whilst Riya and the player drove around searching for any unusual activity, they heard screaming from a nearby yacht. Once the pair raced aboard, they found the body of yacht owner and cruise host Samira Bishara, with her mouth covered in sand. Nia confirmed that Samira was killed when sand was poured down her throat, blocking her airways. The pair first questioned socialite Lynne Dayles, sightseer Jax Dameson and Imran's overbearing father, Amir. Connor then told the team that someone had been spotted climbing up the pyramids. The pair quickly headed to the pyramids where they stopped archaeologist Brock Dawson climbing up the pyramids. As the pyramids of Giza was the previous location on the cruise, the pair searched the area and added student Faye Bordeaux to the suspect roster. They were then informed that Amir was shouting at Imran. When they arrived at the fight scene, they found Amir stating that he'd taught Imran to be the best but Imran had failed him and was a disappointment. Amir then stormed out of the plane before Imran tearfully fled to his library. Following the argument, the pair put together the clues and arrested Jax for the murder. Upon confrontation, Jax confessed to killing Samira. When asked why, Jax laughed and said he didn't have a reason, he just wanted to end someone's life, to see their life leave their eyes. Jax recounted how he spotted Samira whilst taking pictures of the pyramids of Giza and decided that she would be a good person for him to target. He then followed her boat along the Nile until he caught up with her, tying her up with fishing wire and suffocating her with sand. Disgusted by Jax's psychopathy, they performed a citizen's arrest (as they had now been shut down) and had Jax sent to trial. In court, Jax expressed his belief that it was his choice whether Samira lived or died, insisting that was the highest level of power a person could have. Due to Jax's heartlessness, Judge Armstrong sentenced him to life imprisonment. Post-trial, Riya and the player went to comfort Imran following the argument. They soon discovered that he'd left the plane and eventually tracked him to the pyramids. Once they arrived, they found Imran sobbing into his hands. Imran then told the pair that his whole life he'd tried to make his father proud but it never worked, saying that Amir would always throw it back in his face. Riya then hugged Imran and comforted him. Meanwhile, Bradley and the player searched around the Nile shore for any trace of Katherine and after a while, found her phone discarded in the sand. Noticing a strange substance on the phone, they took a sample of it and sent it to Anthony. Anthony soon confirmed that the substance was oil from Osborne Oil Inc. which had a refinery located in Libya. Knowing that their resources would soon be stripped, Connor told the team to set a course to Libya so they could find further leads. Summary Victim *'Samira Bishara' (killed after having sand poured down her throat) Murder Weapon *'Sand' Killer *'Jax Dameson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect smokes hookah. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect wears a scarab jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect smokes hookah. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect wears safety googles. *The suspect wears a scarab jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. *The suspect smokes hookah. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect wears a scarab jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect smokes hookah. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect wears safety googles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect smokes hookah. Suspect's Appearances *The suspect wears safety googles. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads hieroglyphs. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer smokes hookah. *The killer wears safety googles. *The killer wears a scarab jewel. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yacht Deck. (Clues: Victim's Body, Emerald Pieces, Postcard) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing) *Examine Emerald Pieces. (Result: Emerald Necklace; New Suspect: Lynne Dayles) *Ask Lynne if she witnessed the murder. *Examine Postcard. (Result: Postcard Location; New Crime Scene: Nile River) *Investigate Nile River. (Clues: Cracked Stone, Selfie Stick, Ornate Box) *Examine Cracked Stone. (Result: Stone Tablet) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads hieroglyphs) *Examine Selfie Stick. (Result: J DAMESON; New Suspect: Jax Dameson) *Ask Jax about the murder. *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Museum Tag; New Suspect: Amir Haddid) *Speak to Imran's father, Amir. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Brock about climbing up the pyramids. (Attribute: Brock reads hieroglyphs; New Suspect: Pyramids of Giza) *Investigate Pyramids of Giza. (Clues: Backpack, Sand Pile) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Gap Year 2020 Badge; New Suspect: Faye Bordeaux) *Question Faye about the murder on the cruise. (Attribute: Faye goes fishing) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Fishing Line) *Analyze Fishing Line. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes hookah; New Crime Scene: River Banks) *Investigate River Banks. (Clues: Torn Map, Magazine Cover) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Cruise Course) *Confront Jax over tracking the yacht. (Attribute: Jax reads hieroglyphs, goes fishing and smokes hookah) *Examine Magazine Cover. (Result: Exposé on Samira) *Analyze Exposé on Samira. (03:00:00) *Confront Lynne over attacking Samira verbally. (Attribute: Lynne reads hieroglyphs, goes fishing and smokes hookah) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Amir about shouting at Imran. (Attribute: Amir reads hieroglyphs and smokes hookah; New Crime Scene: Tent) *Investigate Tent. (Clues: Faded Tea Towel, Torn Ticket) *Examine Faded Tea Towel. (Result: Creepy Diagram) *Analyze Creepy Diagram. (06:00:00) *Confront Brock over his creepy fantasies of the victim. (Attribute: Brock goes fishing and smokes hookah) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Boat Ride Ticket) *Confront Faye about her ticket for the boat ride. (Attribute: Faye reads hieroglyphs and smokes hookah) *Investigate Beverage Bar. (Clues: Broken Rod, Hookah Lamp) *Examine Broken Rod. (Result: Fishing Rod) *Analyze Fishing Rod. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears safety googles) *Examine Hookah Lamp. (Result: Imprint) *Analyze Imprint. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarab jewel) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Vanish Into Thin Air (2/5). (1 star) Vanished Into Thin Air (2/5) *Ask Lynne if she's seen Imran. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Yacht Deck. (Clue: Map of Egypt) *Examine Map of Egypt. (Result: Red X) *Investigate Pyramids of Giza. (Clue: Ornate Pocket Watch) *Examine Ornate Pocket Watch. (Result: I.H; New Quasi-Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Comfort Imran after the argument. (Reward: Fez) *Investigate Nile River. (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Katherine's Phone) *Examine Katherine's Phone. (Result: Mysterious Sample) *Analyze Mysterious Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Oil; New Quasi-Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Ask Connor what to do next. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sahara Region (UnknownGamez)